This invention relates generally to improvements in garbage or recyclable materials handling systems.
The prior art has provided a wide variety of garbage and recyclable materials collection equipment. One problem with traditional front loading collection trucks is that they typically require a minimum of 15 meters (50 feet) directly in front of the bin to be collected. Sloped streets also pose difficulties for these vehicles as the front loading collection trucks require the bin to be substantially level with the pick-up forks while traditional rear loading bins have wheels which can cause handling problems on slopes. Bins with wheels also require two or more persons to move them into place so that they can be tipped into the hopper of a rear loading truck. Wheeled bins are also a problem in locations where a "permanent" site is desired such as a recycling depot. A site can quickly lose its functionality if the bins are disoriented. Furthermore, the lifting of front or rear loading bins creates more stress on the lids resulting in distortions and failures. Open lids are not only unsightly but are unsanitary and make the bins more susceptible to animals and fire.
Canadian Patent No. 1,012,500 issued Jun. 21, 1977 to the assignee of the present invention describes a refuse vehicle which is provided with a side mounted refuse receiving, loading and compacting bucket. This general arrangement has been operated successfully on a commercial basis for many years. Essentially the bucket is designed to provide a large loading capacity capable of receiving several times the volume of conventional domestic trash cans to avoid the inefficient need of unloading the bucket at frequent intervals. The bucket is movable from a loading position to a transport position in which the bucket doubles as the side wall of the dump body and is also movable from a transport position to a refuse compacting position disposed within the truck body and therefore almost fully eliminates the considerable space consumed by the compacting assembly of conventional refuse vehicles.
A further advantage of the above-described side mounted loading bucket is that it can be used advantageously with stationary self-dumping refuse containers of the type as described in Canadian Patent No. 1,072,511 owned by the present assignee and issued on Feb. 26, 1980 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,780). These self-dumping containers typically include a base which may be rigidly secured to a concrete pad and a hopper which is pivotally secured to the base and which is pivoted by hydraulic cylinders between a lower loading position and an elevated discharge position. The combination of the side mounted vehicle bucket and the self-dumping refuse container renders the collection of refuse from parks, apartment complexes and industrial sites extremely simple and efficient as compared to earlier arrangements. These self-dumping containers may also be provided with relatively heavy discharge lids and loading lids with latch means rendering them substantially inaccessible to animals.
In addition to being very effective in keeping very large animals, particularly bears, out of the garbage, these self-dumping units lend themselves to more aesthetic designs as the stationary container allows more flexibility in the design and therefore makes for a container which is well suited for locating or siting in high profile locations. The container can also maintain its good looks for an extended period of time because the collection vehicle is never required to make actual contact with the container to empty the contents. The above-noted problems of access are substantially eliminated since a side loading collection vehicle can access a self-dumping bin merely by driving along side of it. One example would have the collection truck on the road emptying a stationary container on the opposite side of the sidewalk. Another example would be where a cluster of these containers has been laid out as in a recycling depot. A stationary self-dumping container can be collected using the normal driving lanes in a parking lot while in contrast a typical front loader would need a large amount of space for each container. Furthermore, since the stationary bin does not have to be actually lifted by the collection truck, smaller collection vehicles can be used thus providing advantages in terms of both capital and operating costs. Additionally, because the stationary self-dumping container involves the dumping of material into the side mounted loading and compacting bucket, there is an opportunity to inspect the material before it enters the compactor. This is particularly useful in recycling applications to check for unwanted materials or contaminants.
The self-dumping stationary container assembly described in the above-noted Canadian Patent No. 1,072,511 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,780 includes all of the advantages noted above and it has proven to provide a cost effective solution in many applications where the required storage capacity is in the range of two to six cubic yards. However, the self-dumping container does have a number of disadvantages.
The first disadvantage is in terms of cost. Since the self-dumping container requires an actuating device, most usually in the form of hydraulic cylinders, as well as the plumbing and brackets to go with it, the initial capital cost is substantially higher than a typical front or rear loading bin where the lifting mechanism is on the collection truck or vehicle. Although there are operational efficiencies that mainly compensate for this additional container cost in many applications, the initial capital cost remains a barrier to more widespread acceptance.
Another problem is that of hydraulic fluid leakage. The most economical method of actuating the hydraulic cylinders is to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid from a pump on the refuse vehicle through quick couplers. However, these couplers are subject to some leakage as the result of extreme temperature changes as well as hook-up and disconnect procedures. This leakage is not a problem functionally but can create some problems environmentally and aesthetically.
Another problem with the hydraulically activated self-dumping containers is the consumer perception that the hydraulic components within the container system create extra operational down-time and extra maintenance.
Other known types of refuse collection systems employ truck mounted semi-automated or automated lifting arms. The semi-automated arm systems are limited to what the operator can physically move to the collection vehicle. Automated arms are more flexible in that they can reach for a container but they still have to hook onto or clamp onto the container to pick it up and empty it. This requires the container to be properly located, limits the container design and restricts its size. The fact that the containers have to lifted during the dumping process subjects them to the disadvantages noted above in comparison with the stationary self-dumping containers. When smaller containers are used they are prone to being blown over in the wind, difficult for individuals to manoeuvre, especially in winter conditions, and are susceptible to animal access.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system which incorporates the advantages of the several systems noted above and which therefore is capable of enjoying widespread application and increased commercial value.